Seduction
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Sequel to Phone Sex; You can easily seduce a man without removing an article of clothing, without even touching him… seduction is always more conspicuous and sublime than sex and it commands the higher price.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, I only own my sexed up story!

A/N: -sigh- Okay so I have no idea why Young Blood Spills Tonight disappeared, so don't ask me where it went. I didn't delete it, I promise you that. Anyway, this story is inspired by the movie Bitten with Jason Mewes, that movie is SO great, probably the sexiest, hilarious, and ORGASMIC vampire movie ever… I mean… it has Jason Mewes in it, and he's one sexy mother fuck –girly sigh- Ha ha, so yeah.

If you have seen the movie, then I must answer this question, NO this story isn't going to be like the movie. There aren't going to be any vampires in this story, I totally give up on writing vampire fics. It's only inspired; anyway, reviews are really great, so you should indeed leave me some. If this story gets deleted, I'm going to flip out, because I'm getting tired of my stories RANDOMLY disappearing. I mean I work hard on these damn stories! Anyway, reviews are awesome sauce, so yeah… don't forget to click on the button at the bottom of this page that reads "review this chapter"

Oh, another random note before you begin reading, this story is going to be the continuation of Phone Sex, which means, I am posting another story. Which also means, if you haven't read Phone Sex, then well it's necessary to read it. Please don't remind me in a review saying, "I thought you weren't posting anymore stories!" I know I said this, but… unfortunately there's going to be a slight hiatus to my other stories, yes, including Unmasked. I'm not quitting on that story, there's just going to be slow updates for that story. Anyway, here you are! First chapter!

* * *

Seduction

Summary: Sequel to Phone Sex; You can easily seduce a man without removing an article of clothing, without even touching him… seduction is always more conspicuous and sublime than sex and it commands the higher price.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Cuddling

"E-Eli, I thought you just wanted t-to cuddle." Clare stammered. I smirked against her soft neck and whispered, "This is cuddling." I ghost my lips along her ivory flesh and my tongue peaked out and licked a wet line up and down the jugular vein, which pulsed rapidly behind her soft skin.

Clare whimpered and I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her body closer to my chest.

I sucked on her skin and reached down, and slowly thrust my hips forward. She whimpered again, and hid her face in my pillow. My teeth bit down on her flesh and Clare moaned loud. She turned onto her back and I passed my hand down from her stomach to the place in between her legs.

Through the dimly lit room, I could see Clare's teeth biting her bottom lip. I smirked.

"Eli, please…" Clare whispered.

I removed her light purple cotton shorts, and moved on top of her. I placed my hands on either side of her head, lifting my upper body up, so my back was arched slightly. I moved my hips back and forth, making sure Clare can feel my erection against her pussy. Clare tilted her head back and she reached up and clenched the pillows.

"Eli…" She gasped.

I thrust my hips a little bit faster, and she reached down and grabbed my cock through my pajama pants. I moaned and stopped my ministrations all together. Clare whined, and she reached up, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me down to kiss her. I crushed my lips over hers, and her arms slowly unraveled from around my neck, and she teasingly moved her hands inside my shirt.

I tugged on her bottom lip between my teeth, and moaned in my throat when she teased my nipples. I pulled her hands out and removed my shirt in the process. Clare did the same with her shirt, and I reached in between her breasts and unclasp her bra. My lips moved to her neck, while I reached up and grabbed her breasts.

My thumbs brushed over her nipples, before I pulled on them softly.

"Ah, Eli!" Clare cried out. I kissed down her neck, stopping just below her collarbones.

"Eli, please, stop teasing me."

I shrugged mentally and moved my head down, I flicked my tongue over her nipple fast before I swirled the tip around and took her nipple between my teeth. Clare's chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily. I groped her neglected breast, and twisted her nipple between my thumb and index finger.

Clare arched her back and she moaned in her throat.

I kissed down her chest, licking her belly button before I sucked on her hip bones. My lips curled up against her flesh, and Clare stammered, "E-Eli what are you smirking about?" I looked up, placing my chin on her stomach. I said, "I can smell you already, you get wet too easily Clare." Before I could continue, everything happened so fast; I ended up being pinned beneath by Clare. She spread her legs a little on my lap, and I opened my mouth to say something, a loud moan escaped instead.

Clare smirked, and she began to move her hips back and forth over mine, grinding her pussy against my dick. She suddenly stopped, and sat in between my legs. Through the dim lighting in my room, I watched as she leaned forward, and wrapped her mouth around my cock through my pants.

"Ah, fuck!" I gasped, and squeezed my eyes shut.

I sat up on my elbows, and watched her. Clare looked up at me, her smoldering blue eyes darkened and full of mischief. She smirked, devilishly. I licked my lips in response to her smirk and I moaned again just as he pulled my pants down and licked the small amount of pre-cum spilling from the slit of my cock. Clare wrapped her lips around my dick, and sucked hard.

"Shit… Clare." I moaned.

Clare continued sucking hard, keeping her lips wrapped around the head of my cock, while she stroked what wasn't in her mouth, twisting her fist while her tongue swirled around the tip. I moaned in my throat and reached up, grabbing her head and pushing it down towards my groin. Clare gagged, but she forced her throat open and moved down further. I groaned. I fucking loved it when she did this. Clare pulled her head back and stabbed the tip of her tongue into the slit.

"C-Clare, oh fuck." I groaned. She giggled and pulled away. I growled, and lay there for a few minutes, breathing heavily. The bed shifted and I could feel Clare's breath tickling my ear. She whispered, "Do you still want to cuddle?"

I climbed on top of her and purposely rubbed my dick against her pussy, through her soaked panties.

"Do you?" I asked, licking her lips.

Clare nodded. I flashed my signature lop sided smirk and removed my pants, then her panties. I grabbed the base of my cock and teasingly rubbed the tip against her dripping wet hole. She arched her back and spread her legs instinctively. I dipped down and gave a slow long lick to her folds before I climbed on top of her and automatically shoved my cock inside her still tight, warm and wet pussy.

Clare wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her. She clawed my back and moaned, "Eli move now." I grabbed her hips in a hard bruising grip and thrust my cock in and out of her, hard and fast, just how she likes it.

"Ohh, Eli!"

"I love it when you scream my name." I groaned in her ear. Clare moaned in response, and thrust her hips up, to meet mine, which cause me to growl. I reached down and rubbed her clit fast. Clare's hips jerked a little and she screamed, "Eli! Oh, Eli!" I clenched my jaw, suppressing the moan that threatened to leave my lips as Clare reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing and kneading them in her small hands.

I thrust my hips harder, and faster. Clare's moans grew louder, as it bounced off the walls, echoing in the room. She thrust her hips up faster with mine, and she cried out, screaming in pleasure. I knew I just hit her spot, so I thrust into her deeper, and pinned her wrists up above her head with one hand, while I groped her breast.

"God, Clare." I gasped in her ear.

"Eli! Oh, I'm so close!" Clare moaned.

"Cum for me Clare." I breathed in her ear. She whimpered and whined in her throat. I moaned and breathed heavily in her ear, while I continued to massage and squeeze her breast. I felt her inner walls tightening around my dick, clenching and unclenching.

"Clare, cum for me, now." I demanded, groaning in her ear. I let go of her wrist, only to reach down and hook one of her legs around my waist. She chewed on her bottom lip, moaning loud through her teeth. She let go of her bottom lip, and let out the sexiest, loudest moan ever. Her walls squeezed my cock; she breathed heavily, her orgasm dying down. I continued to move though, I hadn't cum yet, and I wasn't going to stop fucking her until I have.

After a couple of thrusts, I soon collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily through my slightly parted lips. Clare wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my neck, which was coated in a light sheen of sweat. Clare dropped her head back, and I laid my head on her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat.

"So Eli." Clare whispered.

"Hm?" I asked.

Clare giggled and ran her fingers through the sweat soaked hair on the back of my neck.

"You give cuddling a whole new meaning."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"That I do." I responded before I kissed her lips chastely.

* * *

So what do you guys think of the sequel to Phone Sex? Should I add another chapter? Or two? Or three? Reviews are great! Leave me some reviews! I would like to wake up to a lot of reviews tomorrow *hint, double hint hint* Anyway...

Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, I only own my sexed up story!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter two, which is dedicated to a lovely twitter friend and fan WitchAtHeart, who suggested I do a one-shot for Eli and Clare, but… I thought it would be awesome to post it as a chapter in this story, which of course here it is! I hope you guys like it, which I mean I know you will, ha ha. Oh, by the way (since I know this question is going to be asked later on) Eli, Clare, Adam, etc. are currently on a break from school.

Oh and the summary will be in its full power LATER on in the story, trust me, oh and this chapter is well… ehh, I'll let you find out for yourself.

Enjoy!

* * *

Seduction

Summary: You can easily seduce a man without removing an article of clothing, without even touching him… seduction is always more conspicuous and sublime than sex and it commands the higher price.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Of Latte's and Hearse Ride's

"I'll call you later okay?" Eli told me as I unbuckled my seat belt. I nodded and smiled at him. I leaned in and kissed Eli's cheek before I climbed out of the car, and headed to the front door of my house. I reached up and grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. My parents were sleeping of course, since they called me earlier telling me that they were going to be in bed by the time I got home.

I walked upstairs to my room after closing and locking the front door. I needed some sleep, I was dead tired, since Eli and I thought it would be nice to have sex four times at his place. Eli is such a sex addict. I smiled at the thought and I quickly changed into something more comfortable, which was a silky white night gown that came up to about mid-thigh.

I brushed my teeth and headed to my bed. The minute I lay down, burying myself under the sheets, I fell asleep.

X

X

The next afternoon I woke up feeling happier than ever. I bounced down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, where my parents sat. I blushed when my mom looked up at me. I just remembered that she had walked in on me yesterday. Mom smiled faintly at me and I took a seat next to dad.

"Morning you guys." I said, breaking the silence.

"Good morning." They responded in unison.

Again there was an awkward silence. I tucked my hair behind my ear and reached up to grab a piece of toast. I slathered some butter on it and then got up to walk back upstairs to my room.

"Weird." I muttered to myself. I grabbed my laptop and placed it on my lap as I took a bite from my toast. I signed into my FaceRange account and instantly received an IM from Alli, who I haven't talked to in the past few days.

Alli-B44: Clare-bear! Where have you been? I have loads to tell you!

Clare-e24: Hey Alli, sorry I haven't been on lately, I um… was busy.

Alli-B44: Busy with Eli? –wink-

I blushed and pressed my lips to a line. I sighed and quickly typed my response, and then took another bite of my toast.

Clare-e24: You don't know what you're talking about, so how've you been? How are you and Drew doing?

Alli-B44: We're okay. Drew is taking me out to get some Latte's at the Dot, do you want to come with?

I thought about it for a minute.

Alli-B44: You can bring Eli if you want.

I smiled.

Clare-e24: Okay, I'll call him and ask him later, he's probably still sleeping, knowing Eli. Ha ha. Well yeah I'll talk to you later okay?

Alli-B44: Okay, bye Clare!

Clare-e24: Bye

_Alli-B44 has signed out_

_Clare-e24 has signed out_

I got up from my bed and placed my laptop on the nightstand. I walked to my dresser and grabbed some panties and a pair of jeans and a cute t-shirt. I took a quick thirty minute shower, and walked out with the clothes that I had previously gathered from my drawers. I sat down in front of my mirror, fixed my hair and applied a small amount of make-up.

Just as I got up to get my phone, it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare."

"Good afternoon Elijah." I smiled.

"Ha, well um… Drew sent me a text earlier, something about you, me, Alli, and him going to the Dot and getting lattes?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I meant to call you earlier, you just caught me getting out of the shower." I smiled a little. Eli stayed silent on the other end. He soon responded, "That's kinky. Anyway, do you want me to pick you up? They said that they were already there." I heard some shifting on the other end, which sounded like Eli was getting dressed.

"Okay yeah. I'm already ready, so I'll see you then." I responded.

"Bye, I love you." Eli said.

I smiled.

"I love you too."

I closed my phone as Eli hung up. I walked to my closet, grabbed a pair of black ballet flats and slipped them on. I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs. My parents were in the living room and… cuddling?

"Ehem." I cleared my throat. They pulled away and my mom's face instantly turned red. I smiled and said, "I'm going out with Alli to the Dot, Eli is coming to pick me up. I should be home in an hour or so." They nodded and I walked to the front door, and glanced back at them, they nuzzled noses, and I suddenly became sick. I walked out the front door, sitting on the front steps and waited patiently for Eli to arrive.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened it, reading the text that I had received from Alli.

_Hey are you coming?_

I quickly responded to her and glanced up when I noticed that Eli had just pulled up.

I got up and walked to his car, and opened the passenger door, climbing in.

"You're in a happy mood today." Eli stated. I smiled wide and responded, "I just walked in on my parents cuddling on the couch. Things are turning around for them and I'm really happy."

Eli laughed and said, "You're happy you walked in on them cuddling, such a pervert Clare." My mouth fell open and I playfully slapped Eli's arm. He continued laughing and drove away from my house, heading towards the Dot.

X

X

Eli and I climbed out of the hearse, and walked hand in hand towards the small tables outside of the Dot, where Alli and Drew sat. I stood in front of the chair, and Alli looked up and smiled wide.

"Clare-bear!" She got up and wrapped her arms around my neck, tight.

"A-Alli I can't breathe." I coughed. She muttered a sorry and pulled away. I sat down in front of her and Eli took a seat next to me. The four of us sat in silence before Drew said, "Um, so do you guys want me to order the lattes?" I smiled at him and responded, "Yeah. I'll take a vanilla latte."

"Same." Eli responded.

"I'll have a nonfat vanilla latte."

"Alli, how many times do I have to say that you're not fat?" Drew said. Alli shrugged and he got up and walked into the Dot to order our drinks. Alli said, "So… Eli you've been keeping Clare busy haven't you?" I blushed and lowered my head. From the corner of my eye, Eli glanced over at me. He said, "Busy as in how?"

I rolled my eyes. Eli can be such an ass sometimes.

"You know what I'm talking about." Alli waggled her eyebrows, suggesting Eli to tell her ALL the juicy details. But before Eli could open his mouth, I kicked his foot.

I smiled a little and Drew soon came in with our lattes. I didn't hesitate to grab mine, and I immediately took a sip and moaned, "Mmm, this is so good." Eli took the lid off and I watched him dip his finger in the foam and suck it off. I blinked a few times and said, "Eli… really?"

He glanced over at me and shrugged his shoulders. Eli took a sip and smiled.

"Ah, haven't had one of these in such a long time." He said. I smiled and reached over and grabbed his hand in mine, interlacing our fingers together.

"Soooo, I don't have much time. My parents want me home in exactly what… twenty minutes, start talking what have you and Eli been doing that has kept you busy Clare?" Alli asked after taking a sip of her latte. I sighed and glanced over at Eli. He took another sip of his latte, and I giggled. He glanced over at me, and I pointed at his upper lip. He passed his tongue along his upper lip and I smiled.

"Well," Eli started. I began to feel my face flush. He continued, "That's not really your business Miss. Alli now is it?" I sighed mentally and glanced over at Alli. She held a look of shock on her face.

"What, you don't hear me asking about you and Drew do you?" Eli asked.

I giggled, taking a sip of my latte.

I watched Alli think about her answer, and she shrugged.

"True." She answered.

"Have you heard about Adam?" Drew asked.

"No, what happened to him?" Eli and I asked in unison. Drew blinked a few times and soon responded, "He and Fiona are well… they got into a fight last night, they might be breaking up."

"WHAT?" I almost screamed.

Drew backed away and Eli said, "Pfft, knowing Adam he's going to sweet talk her. Fiona and Adam are never going to break up." I soon calmed down, knowing all too well that Eli is telling the truth. I don't think Fiona has it in her heart to break up with Adam. They're too much like Disney. I smiled at the mental thought and took another sip of my latte. Alli said, "Well… since you guys are being a little boring, I actually have to get home. I'll talk to you later?" I nodded and she got up and hugged me. I watched Drew walk with her to her place. Eli asked, "So I'm guessing her parents don't care about her having a boyfriend."

I shook my head.

"They finally got over it." I responded.

Eli took a sip of his latte, and I pressed my lips to a line, somehow admiring the foamy mustache he had. I didn't bother in telling him and when he looked over at me, I burst out into laughter. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and I reached over and wiped it off with the tip of my finger. I brought my finger up to my lips and licked off the foam. Eli blinked a few times and said, "You could've told me I had foam on my lips."

"Eh, maybe I didn't feel like it." I smirked.

Eli smirked in return and he took another sip, smearing foam all over his lips and said, "I think I have something on my lips." I laughed and looked around. I leaned forward and flicked my tongue out, licking the sweet tasting foam off his luscious lips. Eli surprised me and he grasped the back of my head and crushed his lips over mine. I whimpered and he only cupped my face and licked my bottom lip. I tilted my head to the side and parted my lips. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and gently massaged his against mine. I reached up and laced my fingers through his hair.

I had totally forgotten that we were out in the open, and I started to tug on his hair, and was rewarded with a moan from his throat. His hand moved from my hair, to the small of my back while the other traveled to my waist.

"Ehem." We tore away and were soon staring up at Peter.

"PDA is not allowed here… especially in front of a café with open windows and such." Pete stated. I blushed and looked down. Eli cleared his throat, stood up, and responded, "We were just leaving." I glanced up at Eli and he gave me a look.

"Y-yeah. I'll see you later Peter." He smiled at me, and Eli and I had quickly started walking away from the Dot, heading to his car.

I frowned; realizing that I had drank almost all of my latte. Eli said, "You can have the rest of mine if you want." I smiled and practically chugged the little bit that I had left, and took his. He handed me his and I took a sip of it, not taking a note that I had some foam on my lips.

I stood next to the passenger door, waiting for Eli to unlock it. He stared at me for a few seconds, and leaned down. I blushed ten different shades of red when he licked my lips.

"Mmm, so good." He whispered.

Eli reached around me and he unlocked the door, and opened it. I climbed in and shut the door. Eli walked around and climbed into the driver's side. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I said, "I told my parents I'll be home in an hour, we've been sitting at the dot for like thirty minutes, do you want to go somewhere else?" Eli glanced over at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"The park?" He suggested.

I nodded and he turned the ignition on, shifted the gear in drive, and headed towards the park.

X

X

"Hey Eli." I glanced over at him, who was standing against the bars, arms crossed across his chest, as I swung back and forth on the swings. He looked over at me, and asked, "Yes Blue Eyes?"

"You really don't think Adam and Fiona would break up do you?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and Eli moved in front of me. My eyes widen, and he caught the swing, so I was staring up at him. He held my weight and whispered, "I don't think they would." His voice was so soft and husky, I nearly melted. Eli smirked and he let me go. I dropped my feet to the sand, stopping myself from swinging forward. Eli walked to me and I looked up at him. He removed the hair from my face and brushed his thumb over my cheekbone.

I smiled and leaned into his touch.

Eli's phone started buzzing and I frowned as he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

"Hello?"

I smirked and lifted Eli's shirt, enough to show his stomach, and leaned forward, placing kisses around his navel.

"Hey Adam." He said, while he reached up and ran his fingers through my hair. I gently nipped at his skin and the muscles on Eli's stomach twitched.

_"Eli, Fiona and I got into a fight; she won't stop crying… what do you do when Clare is crying after you guys get into a fight?"_ Adam asked frantically.

"Well uhh… I um, kind of… sweet talk her." Eli blushed. I glanced up at him and kissed his soft skin, then sucked on his collar bones. Eli clenched my hair and I pulled away. I watched Eli fix his pants and I giggled.

_"What do you mean sweet talk her? I've done that and she's still crying… crap I have to go."_ Eli closed his phone and looked down at me. I smiled up at him and he said, "You are evil." I frowned and responded, "I am not evil."

"Sure you're not." Eli responded. He fixed his pants, in a certain area and I snickered saying, "Need some help?"

"Depends, do you want to get rid of this for me?" Eli asked softly. I glanced back at the hearse and then turned my attention back to him. I got up, pressed my chest against his, and whispered, "The back of Morty looks lonely." Eli smirked at me, and he softly responded, "Let's not keep it waiting then."

I took his hand in mine and lead him back to Morty. Eli had parked far away from the park, which was a good idea. He unlocked the back door, and I climbed in, he soon followed after. Eli sat against the side of Morty and he pulled me into his lap. I smiled a little, and leaned down, placing kisses on his neck, ghosting my lips and down his flesh.

Eli grasped my waist and I resisted the urge to jump (I'm ticklish, and he grabbed a certain spot). Eli brushed his thumbs back and forth over the sides of my shirt. I sucked on his skin, and he gasped. My teeth grazed his soft fleshed and I found that certain spot that I only knew Eli goes crazy about when I bite into it.

"Clare." Eli gasped. I bit down harder, and I was rewarded with a breathy moan. I ground my hips over his, and Eli clenched my waist. I moved my lips to his ear and I chewed softly on his earlobe, and then licked my way up to the cartilage piercing he had, quite similar to mine. Eli moaned and his left hand moved up from my waist, and he didn't hesitate in grabbing my breast. I pressed my chest into his hand and moved my lips back down to his neck.

Eli massaged my breast and I moved my hips forward, clearly feeling his erection against my thigh. Eli whispered, "I thought you were going to help me with this problem I have." I smirked and moved off his lap. I shifted around, and parted his legs. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. As I pulled his pants down, I realized that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Eli why do you tend to go commando nowadays?" I asked. Eli shrugged his shoulders and I pulled his pants down, enough to free his cock.

I glanced up at him and he stared back with his darkened green eyes. I looked down at his cock, which was already wet and fully erect.

"Clare please." Eli whimpered.

I leaned forward and licked the small amount of pre-cum spilling from the slit of his cock. Eli's hips jerked up, causing the tip to slide passed my lips. I wrapped my mouth around it and sucked hard. Eli moaned and reached up, grabbing the back of my head.

I pulled my head away and Eli frowned.

"My phone is vibrating." I said.

"Fuck your phone." Eli responded.

"I have to take it, it's my parents." I said. I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Clare, we need you home, it's important."

"Okay? Um, I'll be home in a little bit." I responded.

"Okay, bye."

I hung up and looked over at Eli.

"What? Don't tell me you have to go home now." Eli frowned. I stared into his eyes for a few seconds, then looked down. I said, "You can fix that when you get home." I smirked. Eli growled out loud and I smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry Elijah."

"You owe me." He responded.

"Oh? What do you suggest?" I asked.

"Webcams, tonight."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Mmm, who wouldn't want to chat with Eli on webcams? Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, I only own my sexed up story!

A/N: Okay I think this is probably the best thing to do before you start reading. The sequence of my updating of stories will be Unmasked, Alibis, and then this one. My other unfinished stories are going to have to wait. I'm probably going to delete them since I have my heart set on these three. I do apologize for those who suggested the stories, and I haven't updated. I've been super hooked on these three -_-;

Anyway this chapter has webcams, and well nikole2788had suggested that I do a one-shot with webcams, so I decided to post it as a chapter in this story. Anyway, here you are chapter 3!

Enjoy!

* * *

Seduction

Summary: You can easily seduce a man without removing an article of clothing, without even touching him… seduction is always more conspicuous and sublime than sex and it commands the higher price.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Webcam's

"So, webcams later?" Clare asked as she unfastened her seatbelt. I looked over at her and nodded slowly. She smiled a little, leaned over, and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later." I smirked.

Clare blushed and I watched her climb out of the car and head inside her house. I drove away, and headed to my own. Once I arrived I turned the ignition off, pulled the keys out, and climbed out of Morty. I walked inside my house and plopped myself on the couch, placing my feet on the coffee table in between the couches. I grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on. I flipped through the channels and sighed in frustration.

What am I supposed to do now? I'm bored.

I continued to lazily flip through the channels and clenched my jaw. Once I found something suitable to watch, I placed the remote on the table and got up to get something to eat. I opened the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips. I headed to the living room and pulled my phone out the second it started buzzing in my pocket.

_Okay so unfortunately my parents decided to end our date, just to tell me that Darcy is coming home for the weekend… I really hate them right now *angry face*  
Clare_

I frowned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said out loud.

I quickly texted her back and closed my phone soon after.

I was finally beginning to relax, until my phone started to ring. I sighed and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"We still have to finish our date."

"For not finishing what you started in my car. I say you come over, and watch a very bloody horror movie with me."

Clare fell silent on the other end and she said, "As long as you don't leave me alone again and pop up out of nowhere." I laughed and finally said, "Fine, I won't scare you again."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit."

I closed my phone and placed it on the table. I got up and walked to my room to get a good horror movie. After about ten minutes of searching, I had finally picked a movie out, My Bloody Valentine 3D. I smiled a little, knowing this is going to scare the pants off Clare. As I made my way out of my room, the doorbell rang. I placed the DVD on the coffee table, and opened the front door.

"Finally." I said sarcastically.

Clare stepped inside and the minute I closed the door, she pushed me up against it. I pinned my eyebrows together and she grazed her lips on a certain place on my neck that caused me to shudder and moan a little.

"You were saying?" She questioned and stepped back. I watched her move to the couch and she sat down, taking her flats off and brining her legs up to the couch. I swallowed the lump that randomly grew in my throat and walked away from the door and grabbed the DVD from the table, and popped it into the player. I walked back to the couch and sat down next to Clare.

She leaned against me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

The movie soon started to play and Clare cuddled closer to me.

I placed my arm around her waist and she laid her head on my chest, and then looked up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. Clare whispered, "Does this movie have a lot of blood in it?" I chuckled.

"Clare you're just going to have to watch it." I responded.

Clare nodded and I surprised her by shifting around, and laying down behind her, pulling her body closer to my chest. I kissed the back of her head and Clare giggled. Once the movie actually started, we both became quiet.

X

X

"Eeek!" Clare squeaked as she hid her face in the couch.

"Clare it's not that scary!" I said for the millionth time. Clare peaked up and she hid her face again. I sighed. We were literally only an hour into the movie and Clare was already freaked out. I reached up to grab the remote but Clare interjected, "No! I want to see what happens next!" I pulled my arm back and placed it back around her waist.

Clare now had her eyes glued to the screen.

Occasionally she would scream "don't go in there" or "you dumb bitch, he's right there". Funny, Clare has such a fowl mouth, around me that is. Clare bolted up from the couch, and I groaned. She had caused me to bite down hard on my tongue. I opened my mouth, and blood spilled from my mouth.

"Shit." I muttered.

"What?—Oh my god ELI!" Clare shrieked. I responded, "It's fine, I'll be right back." I walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall and quickly rinsed my mouth. I flicked my tongue out and checked it out in the mirror. I rinsed my mouth out with some water again and stepped out of the bathroom when I was finished. I couldn't help but laugh when Clare would scream at the T.V.

I walked in front of it and pressed the "pause" button the DVD player.

"Hey!" Clare whined.

"I'm hungry; do you want to get something to eat?" I asked.

Clare blinked a few times and she asked, "Where at?"

"Fast food restaurant or we can order a pizza."

"Let's order a pizza!" Clare responded. I nodded and walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phonebook and walked back to the living room. As I sat down on the couch, I searched for the local pizza parlor number and once I found it, I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. Clare leaned over and she placed her chin on my shoulder, while her hand rested on my thigh. I cleared my throat.

"Hi can I get one large cheese pizza, with an order of cheese sticks, and a liter of coke."

Clare traced her fingers back and forth over my leg and I waited for the person on the other line to give me the amount total for my order.

"Okay thanks." I closed the phone and got up, reaching in my back pocket for my wallet. I pulled it out and fished out forty dollars.

"Can you play the movie now?" Clare asked.

I reached up, grabbed the remote and pressed the "play" button. Clare cuddled against me, placing her legs over my lap and her head fell on my shoulder. As she continued to watch the movie, Clare would sometimes nuzzled her nose against my neck, and brush her lips over my skin as well.

I resisted the urge to push her away… Clare had mentioned a few times that I'm "just too horny" but if she wouldn't start such ministrations, I wouldn't be complaining about wanting to fuck whatever is moving… especially if it's Clare moving…

I could feel Clare smirking against my neck, and I shuddered, shifting around a little. I asked, "Clare are you going to watch this movie?" She seemed to ignore my question because Clare licked my neck up to my ear, where she started to chew on my earlobe softly. I felt my pants tighten a little and I growled. Somehow, I ended up on top of her and I parted her legs, getting more comfortable.

Clare gasped as I rubbed myself against her.

I glanced over at the T.V for a few minutes and laughed, watching a guy get his jaw torn off with a pick ax. I leaned down and crushed my lips against her neck. Clare gasped again, and she reached up and laced her fingers through my hair. I jerked my hips up and Clare moaned. I did it again, only harder and she tossed her head back and moaned louder.

I started a slow rhythm, but gradually picked up my pace. I placed my hands on either side of her head and continued dry humping her, watching her face. Clare bit her bottom lip provocatively and my lips parted as I moaned softly. Clare licked her lips and closed her eyes as I continued the fast movements of my hips.

"E-Eli!" Clare whimpered.

I reached up under her shirt and cupped her breast through her lacy bra, and softly massaged it, feeling her nipple harden against my palm.

I groaned as her hips thrust up, meeting mine. I licked the skin on her neck and kissed it after. I smirked mentally and pulled away from her and sat up against the couch. Clare breathed heavily and I smirked. She sat up and fixed her shirt. Clare asked, "Why did you stop?"

I glanced over at her and asked, "Did you want me to stop?" I watched her teeth bite her bottom lip and she shook her head. I smirked and moved so I was lying in between her legs. I unbuttoned her jeans, and swiftly pulled them down. I smirked, eyeing the wet spot on her panties.

"You're soaked." I purred.

"E-Eli, I didn't mean for you to continue this way—oh!" Clare gasped as I sucked on her clit through her panties.

"E-Eli, stop." She whimpered.

"Stop what? You wanted me to continue, and besides," I moved up, grazing my lips against her ear, "I want you to cum in my mouth, not in your pants." Clare's face burned a bright red and I smirked, kissing her lips, and then moving back down in between her legs. I pushed her panties to the side and watched her fluids spill out of her tight hole.

I leaned up and placed a feather light kiss against her pussy and smirked, feeling her hips jerk up a little. I licked her clit and without warning, I shoved my index and middle finger inside her drenched hole. Clare screamed in pleasure and she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to silence her moans. I thrust my fingers in and out, occasionally pushing them deep inside to rub her g-spot as I sucked and licked her clit.

"Dammit." Clare cursed.

I pulled away and walked to the front door, after the bell rung. I waited for her to pull her pants up and I opened the door. I handed the delivery boy the money and he handed me the boxes, and then the liter of coke. I closed the door with my foot and walked to Clare, sitting down next to her.

I looked up at the T.V. and noticed that the movie had ended and the credits were rolling now. I turned the T.V. off and opened the box, sighing.

"I love the smell of cheese pizza." I smirked.

I grabbed a slice, and Clare complained, "I was going to get that piece."

I switched glances between her and the pizza then passed my tongue all over it. Clare frowned and she said, "Eli you really think licking the pizza is going to stop me from stealing it from you?" A competitive smirk played at her lips and she inched closer to me. I got up and Clare chased me around the house and I laughed at her while I ate my pizza.

X

X

"So, do you still want me to get on webcams tonight?" Clare asked.

"Yeah." I responded. I remember having this conversation when I dropped her off a few hours ago. Clare smiled and she got out. She walked into the house and I drove away from her house, and practically rushed home. As soon as I parked the car, I nearly ran inside. It's right now where I enjoyed the fact that my parents went to a concert, and won't be coming back until early in the morning.

I walked into my room and turned the lamp on, and grabbed my laptop and kicked my shoes off, getting comfortable on my bed. I signed into my FaceRange account and changed my status.

_Ha, Clare is such a dork… trying to fight me for food :P_

As I was posting my status, my computer made a small popping sound.

I clicked on the corner of my computer and opened up a window.

_"You know I really hate you right now."_

"Ha, Clare… why do you hate me?"

_"I have to take a shower."_

"Well take a shower…" I responded.

_"But you seemed so… anxious to talk over webcam's, so I didn't want to like… ruin your moment."_ Clare bit her bottom lip.

"I can wait, or watch." I smirked.

_"Elijah are you implying you want me to—_

"Clare just go take a shower, I'll surf the web while you're busy." I interrupted her. Clare muttered a "fine" and she moved away from her laptop, and I got a clear viewing of her bathroom. I think she set her camera to face her bathroom on purpose. Sneaky Clare, really sneaky. I watched her get some clothes and she walked to her bathroom and left the door slightly open. I pinned my eyebrows together and I watched her remove her clothes. I can see her body in the reflection of the mirror, and (believe it or not) my pants tightened.

I licked my lips and decided to surf the web until she was done. It normally takes Clare about thirty minutes to take a shower, so I wasn't worried about her drowning or anything.

I had finally found something to do online, to take my mind off Clare for a bit. Every two minutes, I would check how much time has passed.

It's been about twenty minutes since Clare got in the shower. I sighed, and groaned, "I'm so booooored, Clare dammit hurry up." As if on cue, Clare responded, _"I'm out Eli; I'll be there in a second. I'm just changing."_

My eyes grew wide a little and I clicked on the minimized window. In front of me, Clare was standing with a towel wrapped around her body, which was threatening to fall, revealing the swelling of her breasts. I cleared my throat and Clare let the towel fall. My pants began to tighten, as she bent down, back facing me.

I licked my lips, staring at her ass and she agonizingly slow pulled her cute purple lace boy shorts up. Clare grabbed her matching bra and she pulled it on, and crawled into bed, placing her lap top on her lap.

"A-aren't you going to put some shorts on… o-or a shirt?" I asked, mentally punching myself for stuttering.

_"No, my parents aren't home, won't be home for another two hours or so."_

I swallowed hard.

"Oh."

_"Yeah, so what's up, what have you been doing for the past twenty minutes?" _Clare reached up and she stretched her arms above her head. My eyes were fixated on her breasts, which were spilling over her bra.

"Nothing." I finally responded.

_"Uh huh."_

"N-no really—god Clare, will you please put a shirt on."

_"Why? Don't you like it when I'm just wearing a bra and panties?"_ Clare smirked, licking the corner of her mouth. I sighed.

"Clare you know I love you this way, but… you're creating a problem, that I don't like fixing by myself."

_"Are you getting horny Elijah?"_ Clare asked huskily.

I blinked a few times and muttered, "No."

_"Oh yeah? Stand up." _Clare smirked.

"Why?" I asked quickly.

_"I want to prove something, now get up."_

I pushed the laptop off my lap and got up, standing in front of it.

_"Ha, you're hard, I can see it."_ Clare giggled.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed, replacing my laptop back on my lap. Clare giggled and chewed on her bottom lip.

"It's your fault I'm horny." I said.

_"No, it's your fault for thinking dirty thoughts of me, which causes you to get horny."_ Clare argued.

I sighed in defeat.

"So what do you suppose we do about this?" I pointed at my erection. Clare smirked and she said, _"I can't do anything for you, you're going to have to do this yourself."_

I chewed on my bottom lip and said, "I'll be right back."

_"And you're going where?"_ Clare frowned.

"To jerk off Clare."

_"Or…_

"What do you want to watch?" I purred.

_"Nothing I haven't seen before."_

I blinked a few times and shrugged. I pushed the laptop off my lap and got up. I unbuckled my belt and tossed it on the floor, and then grabbed the hem of my shirt, and lifted it above my head. Clare licked her lips as I worked on the button of my black skinny jeans. I moved to sit on the bed and Clare frowned as I placed the laptop on my lap.

"It's a little weird." I said.

_"Wimp."_ Clare muttered.

"If it's so easy for you, why don't you do it?" I argued.

_"Fine."_ Clare smirked.

She pushed the laptop away and she started to run her hands down her chest, squeezing her breasts, and she moaned softly. I blinked a few times and Clare's mouth fell open as she teased her nipples through her bra. I bit my bottom lip and swallowed hard.

_"Mmm, feels so good." _Clare moaned as she squeezed her breast with one hand, while the other reached down and she reached inside her panties.

I almost moaned when I watched her fingers move slowly inside her. Clare moaned and arched her back, and shifted her hips as she rubbed her clit.

"Fuck." I groaned. I couldn't take the damn pain anymore. I unbuttoned my pants and removed them, enough to free my cock. I wrapped my fingers around the base and stroked myself while Clare started to plunge her fingers in and out of her pussy. Clare moaned and she pinched and pulled on her nipple, through her bra.

I breathed heavily and stroked myself faster. Somehow watching Clare do this to herself, made this a lot easier for me. The grip on my cock tightened as I pumped my fist faster, trying to get myself to cum. I was so close.

_"Oh, Eli… I wish you were here right now." _Clare pulled her fingers out and she brought them to her lips.

"Oh fuck." I moaned, my breathing became faster and I tried my hardest not to close my eyes, but I failed. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned loud. I clenched my jaw and came, long and fucking hard. I slouched against my bed.

_"U-um Eli."_

"Hm?" I asked, not bothering to look at her.

_"I can't see."_ Clare giggled.

I cracked my eye open to see that my cum was all over the damn screen, and on the camera…

"God dammit!" I exclaimed

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, I only own my sexed up story!

A/N: *hides from thrown objects* Sorry! I know it's been like two months, almost three since I've updated, but here you are the final chapter. It's going to be smutty so yeah. I hope I'm forgiven for it. Ha ha. *nervous laugh* The lemon is not as intense as my others though… just warning you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Seduction

Summary: You can easily seduce a man without removing an article of clothing, without even touching him… seduction is always more conspicuous and sublime than sex and it commands the higher price.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Seduction

Tap! Tap!

I muttered something under my breath and turned away, my back facing the window.

Tap! Tap!

Sighing heavily, I sat up and looked at the digital clock. I rolled my eyes. The only person I knew that is willing to wake me up at three in the morning would be none other than Elijah Goldsworthy. I pulled a long black band T-shirt that Eli had let me borrow, and walked to my window. I unlocked it and opened it, hissing, "Eli what are you doing here? I was sleeping!"

"Oh come on Clare-bear, you know you enjoy me sneaking up to your room at almost three in the morning." Eli whispered as he entered my room. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I shut the window. Eli had already taken a seat on my bed and from his silhouette I can see that he was removing his shoes. I crawled into bed and didn't resist in wrapping my arms around his waist and cuddling against him. Eli placed his arm around my shoulder and lay back on the bed.

Eli passed the tips of his fingers up and down my arm and I smiled, enjoying the feeling.

"Hey Eli." I murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too Blue Eyes."

I frowned and sat up, looking at his face in the dark. I knew he was staring back up at me, because he asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"You didn't say it." I frowned.

"You know I love you Clare." Eli smirked. I leaned down and pressed my lips over his and he grasped the back of my head and kissed me back. Pulling away, I laid my head on his chest and sighed heavily. Eli's fingertips grazed my spin, moving back and forth slowly. My eyes closed and every now and then, his fingertips would move down the shirt. Slowly, my eyes cracked open when Eli placed his hand over my ass, and he began groping me softly.

"E-Eli, what are you doing?" I asked, trying not to enjoy what he was doing.

"Nothing." He answered nonchalantly.

I chewed on my bottom lip and tried to hold back the whimper that threatened to escape my lips when he gave my butt a squeeze; his hand moved to the front of my purple laced boy shorts.

"Eli, stop." I said.

"Why? You know you like it, Clare." He purred. Eli ghosts his fingers in between my legs, and then my inner thighs, moving from side to side. Eli softly pushed me to lie next to him and he turned so he was facing me, his hand still remained between my legs. My lips began quivering as he leaned down and placed small wet kisses on my neck. He moved his hand directly between my legs, and began rubbing me there, occasionally pressing the pad of his thumb against my clit.

"E-Eli, we can't—don't… I'll scream." I tried to say in a quiet tone, but failed.

I heard him growl and he moved his lips to my ear, "I love it when you scream, it turns me on." I whimpered. Eli's hand moved into my shirt and he placed it on my side where his thumb teased the fabric of my lacy bra. I arched my back, trying to get him to touch me, but he was teasing me, which meant sooner or later, he was going to make me beg.

Eli sucked on my neck, and I moaned in my throat, clenching my jaw to prevent myself from crying out, since my parents were down the hall.

"Clare, do you want me to touch you?" Eli asked against my neck. I nodded, whispering, "Yes." He moved his hand across my stomach, then up to the underside of my breast.

"Eli…" I breathed.

"Tell me you want me to touch you, Clare."

"E-Eli please, touch me." I begged.

He smirked and pulled his hand out from under my shirt, and climbed on top of me. I moaned, feeling his erection against my thigh. Eli lifted my shirt above my head and tossed it to the floor. He leaned down and started to kiss the spot on my neck that causes me to moan automatically. Eli's lips trailed down to my shoulders, collar bones, and then my sternum. With his teeth, Eli unclasped my bra at the front, which made me smile a little. I helped him remove it, and I moaned breathily when he sucked my nipple into his warm mouth.

"Oh, Eli."

His tongue swirled around it while he teased the other, causing my back to arch clean off my mattress. Eli pulled his mouth away, and switched giving my other nipple the same treatment.

He kissed his way back up to my neck and started to suck on my pulse point. I reached down between us and grabbed Eli's cock through his jeans, earning a moan from him. I smiled a little, enjoying the little sounds he made as I gently stroked him through his jeans. Eli thrust his hips slowly and I pulled my hand back, and grabbed his waist lightly as he gently dry humped me.

Eli dipped down and whispered huskily, "Clare I want you, right now." I moaned in response. I tugged on Eli's shirt and he lifted it above his head. I passed my hands up and down his chest, and moved them down his abs; I smiled a little when his muscles twitched under my touch. Eli sat up on his knees and I started to unbutton his skinny jeans.

I reached into his pants after I unzipped them and stroked his erection; Eli groaned and removed his pants, kicking them off.

"Clare, you're going to have to stay quiet, I don't want your parents walking in on us." Eli whispered as he removed my panties. I nodded and bit the inside of my cheeks. Eli's boxers came next and I moaned softly when he rubbed his cock against me.

"Eli please." I whispered.

He grasped my hips and slowly thrust his cock inside me in one swift motion. I gasped and arched my back. Eli wrapped my legs around his waist and set a slow rhythm. I tried my hardest to keep my moans in a quiet tone, but it was so hard. I threw my arm up around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. I moaned in the kiss as Eli thrust his hips faster, causing the headboard of my bed to thump lightly against the wall.

"E-Eli, slower." I moaned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if – ahh! – If my parents here the headboard, they're going to walk in here!" I cried out.

Eli moved down so he was lying on top of me, and he slowly thrust his hips, his head stayed at the crook of my neck and he sucked gently on my skin, and moaned quietly as I thrust my hips up to meet his. I moved my lips to his shoulder and bit down on the flesh, trying my hardest not to cry out and moan loud. Eli groaned in response as I bit his skin.

His thrusts grew erratic, something he couldn't help when he needed to cum. I pulled my lips away from him and pressed them against his ear and moaned quietly in it.

"Clare." He moaned.

I breathed heavily and tossed my head back; I could feel my wall tightening, and I knew I'd come soon. Eli moved his hips faster after I told him I was about to cum. He reached up and groped my breast, pinching and twisting my nipple between his fingers. I moaned faster, almost screaming, "Eli!" He groaned my name in response, and his thrusts slowed down, soon coming to a complete stop. Eli breathed heavily in my ear, and I pulled his head up and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Eli." I whispered.

"I love you too Blue Eyes."

We kissed and then—

"Clare, are you okay? We heard a – oh my god! Eli! What are you doing here? And why are you naked!"

"Mom!" I shrieked.

Busted…

"I think I should leave." Eli said as he pulled the covers over his body. My mom walked into the room, flicked the light switch on and said, "No, you're staying here and you're going to tell me what exactly you're doing in bed with my daughter."

"Isn't it obvious Mrs. Edwards, I was making love to her. We tried to keep it down, buuut when you're seducing and having sex with a beautiful girl, keeping quiet is just not an option."

My face turned bright red…

The End!

* * *

Not the best lemon I've ever written, but I updated and completed this story! So, reviews?


End file.
